Naruto's Crazy Adventure!
by LunarFlare14
Summary: Naruto loses a bet to Sakura, and all chaos is unleashed. His only ally: Sasuke? NaruxSasu EverybodyxNaru Yaoi


****

Hey readers! Warning on the Yaoi front because I was complained to before Rolls eyes I have a LOT of guyxguy. So, if it bothers you, just click the back button and leave me alone! If it's fine by you I urge you to continue forward with my bizarre little tale.

****

P.S. Neji is slightly disturbing in this story so... fangirls be warned.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto ran after the pink haired girl, as she walked off grumbling about there lay about of a sensei. She sighed and stopped, waiting for him to catch up. "You wanna get some ramen?"

She thought about it, then sighed, she WAS hungry, "Alright, I guess I'll go."

Naruto grinned as they walked to the ramen stand together. They ordered and Naruto talked about ramen, of course, "I love all kinds of ramen. I bet I could eat more ramen then anyone."

"Care to make a wager out of it?"

"Hm?" Naruto said doing that closed eye stare, which I still don't understand how he sees a person with his eyes closed like that. "Alright what's the bet?"

She smirked, "If you can eat more Ramen than me, I'll go on a date with you. ONE date."

Naruto grinned, "You're on."

"Don't you wanna know what I get if you lose?"

Naruto got a blank look and he shrugged, "'Kay shoot."

Two hours later, Naruto slammed the bathroom door shut and clicked the lock, "I can't believe I agreed to this Sakura!" He yelled loudly and tried to reach the zipper. "This is coming off immediately!" He tugged at the wig hard, "Ahhhhhh! What did you do you evil, evil, person."

"Just a jutsu I invented. It's not coming off until your end of the bargain is complete."

"I am never wagering with you again. Never."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Stop being a baby. This could be over and done with if you'd just come out."

"What could be over?" Sasuke asked as he entered the hallway. Inside the bathroom Naruto froze while trying to jimmy the window open. He quickly went back to it with much more urgency.

Sakura turned and smiled at him cheerfully, "Naruto bet me I couldn't beat him in a Ramen eating contest. He lost."

"She cheated!" Naruto called out.

"No, you're just a sore loser!"

Sasuke shrugged, "If you aren't willing to take the punishment don't make the bet. He looked to Sakura, "What did he have to do when he lost?" She grinned mischievously and shook her head. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Girls."

"Find a way to get him out and I'll tell you."

"Deal." Sasuke approached the door and examined it. Then he stood back and made a fighting stance before kicking the it in. Sakura gapped at him as Sasuke entered her bathroom.

"My mom's gonna freak!" Then she looked in and blinked, "Where'd Naruto go?" It was true, he appeared to no longer be in the room. But Sasuke knew better. He walked to the shower reached behind the curtain and yanked Naruto out. Suddenly Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto was in a blue ballroom dress, with poofy sleeves and a long blond wig of spiral curls.

Naruto didn't look at him, What are you looking at?" He glanced at Sasuke but he didn't say anything. "What?? Never seen a guy lose a bet before?

Sasuke wasn't really listening, but Sakura came in grinning, "It suits you."

"Oh, shut up!" Sakura took out a camera and took pictures rapidly. The flashes blurring together in a constant blinding light. Sasuke shielded his eyes before the small square was burnt into his retinas.

When she finally stopped, he lowered his arm to find a dazed Naruto. He rubbed his eyes and Sakura snickered triumphantly ,"If he lost I could dress him up like a princess." Sasuke just watched Naruto with a strange look on his face but for once Sakura wasn't even paying attention, "Now you have to go walk once around Konoha. Just like we agreed."

"I hate you. To think I wanted a date from you. It disgusts me." Sasuke was turning red and trying his hardest not to let it show. Sakura hooked her arm with Naruto's and escorted him down the hall and to the front door. Following closely behind, Sasuke glared at a spot in the distance. Outside people stared as Naruto walked watching the ground and turning beet red. Someone wolf whistled and something under Sasuke's skin crawled. Suddenly there was one more persons obituary he wanted to read. Then as they rounded a corner someone bumped into them and muttered and apology.

It was Kiba, he caught sight of Naruto and his jaw hit the ground, he turned to Sakura and whispered, "Who's your friend?" Sakura blinked at him and he growled, "Don't just stand there, introduce me." She got a look of disgust and he rolled his eyes and shook Naruto's hand, "I'm Kiba, and who might you be, sweetling?"

"Shut up, mutt, you know who I am!" Naruto yelled and Kiba jumped.

"NARUTO?"

"Duh!"

"What's you do, lose a bet?"

Naruto's shoulders slumped, "Yes." Kiba burst out laughing and Naruto glared at him, "If you don't STOP, I'm gonna tell everyone you hit on me." The Genin stopped immediately, looking scared.

"Oh, you wait! It isn't me you're gonna have to worry about." Naruto stared as Kiba ran back from where he came. After a few seconds Team Gai was visible and being pushed in their direction by Kiba.

Lee groaned, "I have training to do, Kiba! This had better be good."

Tenten groaned, "Yeah, and I was gonna braid Neji's hair."

"You were not." Neji protested.

"Trust me, it's good." The three spotted Naruto and their eyes widened.

Lee saluted him, "Hello ma'am, my name is Rock Lee and I'm gonna be a Tai-Jutsu Master."

Neji pushed him out of the way, "I'm Neji of the Hyuga family. Want to come watch me train?"

Tenten pushed him out of the way, "I'm Tenten. Can I braid you're hair?" Naruto backed up a step, and the three took a step forward. Sasuke growled.

Naruto gave a nervous laugh, "No, that's alright I'm just gonna go-"

"Nonsense!" Rock said and grabbed his arm, "Let me show you how real ninja train."

Neji glared, and took his other arm, "No, let me."

Tenten nodded, "And I'll braid your hair! It's pretty." She giggled and Naruto cringed.

Then he yanked free and ran down the street, "That's nice but I gotta go!"

"Wait come back!" The three yelled chasing him. Sasuke looked to Sakura and glared. She just stared after the four in surprise.

"Look, what you've started." He said, then followed them.

Sakura watched him leave and her shoulder's slumped, "I've created a monster."

Kiba grinned and patted her on the shoulder, "Ah, don't be so hard on yourself. They'll figure out who he is sooner or later."

"You did... After you hit on him." Kiba growled and walked off down the street. Sakura shook her head, "This is to weird."

A few streets over Naruto cut through and an alley and down another street, the three Genin on his trail. He ran down another street cursing high heels when suddenly he was pulled in an alley a pinned to a wall, "Shhhhh." It was Sasuke who had stashed him in a doorway just inside the alley, using himself to keep the poofy skirt out of sight. After only a second he realized how close he was to his teammate and turned red. Team Gai passed and as soon as they were out of sight he Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist. "Come on!" he whispered as he dragged the blond down the alley, and turning back down the street in the direction of Sakura's house.

Naruto whined, "Ouch! Sasuke that hurts."

"Shut up." He stopped, listening. "They're coming." Naruto's eyes widened and they continued down the street, "We've got to find you a safe place to hide!"

"Iruka-sensai's place is just two blocks down this street!"

Sasuke smiled, "Good thinking, Naruto! Maybe that wig came with some brains." Naruto opened his mouth to protest but Team Gai turned onto their street. Cursing Sasuke yanked Naruto in front of him and scooped him up princess style, leaving Naruto flustered. Sasuke, now able to run faster quickly got him to their old teacher's house. He ducked in a side alley, put his teammate down and climbed in the open window, then reached out to offer Naruto a hand, "Come on." The blond grabbed it frantically and Sasuke hoisted him up. As Naruto crawled in through the window he tripped on the skirts excess cloth and bumped into Sasuke. He looked up at his teammate about to mumble an incoherent apology when he put a finger to his lips listening, they heard Team Gai pass and waited a minute before relaxing. "You should be safe here." Sasuke removed his finger and retreated from the room, a living room from the looks of it and into what looked to be a hallway and the base of some stairs leading to the upper floors.

Naruto followed him, "Sasuke, wait! You can't just leave me here looking like this!" He turned the corner to see Sasuke frozen with his hand reaching for the door knob. He waited a beat but the Uchiha said nothing, he continued softly, "Why are you helping me?" Another beat pasted and Naruto groaned, "Fine don't tell me!" He turned away and folded his arms, "You can go for all I care! You're probably only helping me because your some perv who likes guys in dress." He heard Sasuke open the door and slam it. He turned to gaze at the empty hallway, his arms falling to his sides. "Well, I've done it again. I drove him away." He heard a thump come from upstairs and he jumped. Ascending the stairs he found another hallway with three doors, the one at the end was open ajar. He walked to it and inside was a king sized bed with Kakashi, and Gai in it. Iruka was on the floor rubbing a bump on his head in a pair of boxers with little hearts on the. He sensed him their and turned, blue eyes staring into brown both with a mirrored look of surprise on their face, "Hey, Iruka-sensei... What are you doing?"

He studied Naruto's outfit, "I could ask you the same question!" There was a silence, and they just stared at each other. Iruka laughed nervously, "How about we forget this moment ever happened, 'kay?"

"What moment? I didn't just find two males in the bed you just fell out of."

Iruka nodded, "And You weren't in a dress. Good, we understand each other then, now run along." Naruto didn't need any encouragement. But he left out the back way. And, sticking to the alleyways, put a good distance between himself and the building. He was almost back to Sakura's when suddenly he pressed face first into the wall and pinned there. He tried to get away but couldn't.

"I caught you."

"Neji." He growled still trying to get away.

"You thought you could out run me in heels?"

"Let me go-"

"You like that Uchiha don't you, Naruto?" He pressed harder against Naruto and he let out a surprised gasp, "Don't think I could tell it was you. I am a Hyuga after all. I thought I'd spare you a little dignity." He nibbled Naruto's neck, whispering against it causing Naruto's skin to crawl in revulsion." He can't satisfy you the way I can-" Suddenly Neji flew down the alley way, releasing a very shaken Naruto from the wall.

Sasuke stomped over to Neji picking him up off the ground by the collar, "You are a sick freak, you know that?"

Neji smirked, "What can I say? I had issues with my father, but you'd know all about issues with family, wouldn't you?" Sasuke pulled his fist back to punch him but Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt. Reluctantly, he lowered it and threw Neji into a pile of garbage bags. The two began to walk away when Neji called out after them, "He's got you whipped!" Sasuke stopped but kept on walking. They navigated their way to Sakura's house free from Team Gai at last. Neither spoke asa they approached it. Naruto opened the door but Sasuke just kept going down the street.

"Wait!" Naruto called out. Sasuke stopped his back still to him, Naruto walked up behind him and hugged him around the waist, "Thank you." Then he released him, and ran to Sakura's door before anyone ELSE saw him. The pink haired girl sat on her couch reading a magazine, she looked up when he entered and grinned, "Oh, save it."

"So, how was your day?"

"Well, I was chased, disturbed, and sexually harassed. My feet are killing me and this wig is itchy. Now may I please take this off?"

"Harassed by who?"

"Neji."

"Ew."

"Tell me about it. I was gonna be raped up the ass! I so wish I could blame YOU for all this." He flopped on the couch.

"And you aren't because?"

"Neji has the Byakugan, genius."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Ohhh... I thought you knew he was bi." Naruto shuddered. "Well, at least you know now."

"Yeah, NOW RELEASE THIS JUSTSU!"

"Fine, fine, you big baby." She made a hand sign and he yanked off the wig.

"Freedom!"

"So? How was life as a girl?"

Naruto turned so she could unzip him, "Tiresome... And this dress is a pain!"" He gathered up the bulk of the skirt in his ands and trudged toward the stairs, "It'll be a cold day in hell when I wear this thing again." In Sakura's room he pried open the plastic bag his orange outfit was in and put it on. As he went to zipper his jacket, he saw, on a pile of laundry waiting to be folded a sky blue sun dress. He paused, staring at it as a plan developed in his head. He grabbed it and took off his jacket, wrapping it around the delicate blue fabric and stuffing it in the plastic bag. Pausing only once, wondering what punishment hell gave for men who steal dresses from women, he left Sakura's house with only a polite goodbye as he left.

The next afternoon Sasuke stood by his window. Today was their day off and after yesterday's adventure, everything he did today felt boring. There was a knock and he called out that it was open. In the reflection of the window he saw a figure in a blue dress and with dark brown curls walked in and across the room, Sasuke watched them cautiously then looked out over the village again. They stopped next to him and join him in looking the window. He looked at the figure's face and froze, "What are you DOING?"

Naruto blinked at him, "What? You don't like it?"

"I-That's not the point- What if someone saw you?" He protested.

"Don't worry so much! I just walked up to Sakura and asked her what time it was. She didn't even give me a weird look. Just told me it was one o'clock."

Sasuke remained a deep red, but continued anyway, "What is all this about?"

"Hm?" Naruto's head tilted questioningly, "Nothing really. I just think it's fun." Sasuke groaned at the stupidity of his teammate. "I mean yesterday left me a little confused so..."

"You became a drag queen? Man, I'm gonna kill Neji-"

"It wasn't Neji, parse." He said looking back out the window "It was when you were helping and saving me from Neji. It made me really... Happy. And I figured it was the dress that made you so nice to me so-" Sasuke grabbed his chin and kissed him hard on the lips, Naruto let out a small gasp as a sudden shock of feeling lanced through him, just like the first time in their class room. Sasuke pulled away a little.

"It was never the dress, though I do admit you are just as stunning as always." He said, but said it in a whisper, as if he'd drained the breath from him. He gave him a small smile, moving a lock of brown curl from his face. "I was jealous." Naruto gave him a confused look and he elaborated. "Of Neji, I was jealous that he was bold enough to take you, then I was ashamed of ever thinking such a thing." Naruto snaked his hands around Sasuke's waist, "You are far more fun willing." Naruto pulled away quickly and crossed his arms.

"Who said I was willing?"

"Oh come on, you want me and you know it."

"I do not recall ever saying such a thing to you." He replied turning away and trying his best not to giggle.

Sasuke picked up on the humor and decided that this could be fun. He grabbed Naruto and threw him over his shoulder, Naruto pounded on his back and demanded in his best girl voice that he put him down that instant. Sasuke laughed and carried him over to his bed room. Throwing him on the bed Naruto scrabbled to the headboard in mock horror. "Oh no, someone help me." He said as Sasuke slowly crawl towards him on the bed. He grabbed the brown wig and pulled it off, revealing that megawatt yellow hair. The blond frowned, "Did we have to take off the hair?"

"What can I say? For our first time I want you naked." He then pulled the dress over his head.

"Hey! No fair that's to articles of clothing and you haven't even taken off your head band."

He pressed his lips to Naruto's again. "Trust me..." Sasuke said between kisses, "Have I ever... Given you... A reason... Not too?" Naruto could only shake his head as Sasuke's fingers dug into his hip pushing him down so they could crush their bodies closer together.


End file.
